Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(8.90\times 10^{1})\times (1.00\times 10^{-4})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (8.90\times 1.00) \times (10^{1}\times 10^{-4})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 8.9 \times 10^{1\,+\,-4}$ $= 8.9 \times 10^{-3}$